ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Guide for Ben 10: Galactic Legends
Season 1 Legends of a Loser - When his enemies attack, Ben suffers because of ''almos''t completely improved Omnitrix. Now it isn't giving him what he wants, and nothing seems to be going his way. Cooking with Grandpa Max - Ben goes around to pick up three different ingredients throughout Bellwood to help Grandpa Max win a cooking contest, whilst Khyber is hunting him down! Every Frog has his Day - A rogue Incursean is going across the galaxy stealing random spaceships, causing Attea to ask for Ben's help. Can Ben and Attea stop him and put an end to all of this? Scared Silly (Non-Canon to the Series) - On the night of Halloween, Lord Transyl mysteriously makes it to Earth. Soon after landing in New York City, Lord Transyl's presence is enough to get a local Plumber there to contact Max and Ben for help. Now they must hurry, or risk having all of of New York at Transyl's command! No Juice for You! - Simian gets Ben officially banned from all the Mr. Smoothies's stores, forever! Angered and denied of his favorite drinks, Ben is determined to get back his most desired beverages, even if it means taking Simian down for good! Category:Episode GuideCategory:ActionCategory:ComedyCategory:Episodes Into the Forest - Something very scary lurks in the recently discovered forest near Bellwood. Since it's been kidnapping people and spreading fear, Ben and Gwen do some investigating. Welcome to the Club - Ben tries to go undercover so he can infiltrate an illegal Weapons Convention in Undertown, held by none other than Argit. Forever Forgotten Part: 1 - Driscoll successfully sneaks into Plumber HQ to retrieve data files and recover something from the Plumbers. During all of this, the Forever Knight Ninja goes on a rampage across town. It's up to Ben and Hobble to work together and stop Driscoll's master plan. Forever Forgotten Part: 2 - With Sir George being revived, and joining forces with Driscoll, things get a lot worse for Ben and Hobble in this turn of events. Despite the Omnitrix updating itself and malfunctioning, and Hobble getting captured, can Ben save the day when things go from bad to worse? Season 2 (Series is currently on hiatus) It's Ben a While - Bad Ben, Mad Ben, and Nega Ben come to the Prime Timeline in seek of revenge. Without a clue as to what is going on, Ben and Kevin go after them and find themselves in deep trouble. Eat or be Eaten - Khyber and his Panuncian launch a brutal attack against Dimension 23's Ben Tennyson in hopes of finally getting back at his own Dimension's Ben 10! Horribly Ever After - Charmcaster and Gwen duke it out, only to find out that their lives are going to end at midnight. Now Ben and Rook must go and confront Adwaitya and force him to reverse the spell in time. Smarter than Dumb Albedo and Benzarro team up and set their sights on kidnapping Gwen and Kevin! Instead of rushing to the rescue, Ben has other intentions.. Who Are You Again? - Ben makes the ultimate mistake of misusing Alien X, and now he must pay the price!